


Haunted

by darktensh17



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Character Death, F/M, Ghosts, Haunting, M/M, Suicide, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Wolfram was seven, his mother got a job in Japan forcing them to move into The House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wolfram

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic is old but I hope that you enjoy!

When Wolfram was seven, his mother got a job in Japan forcing them to move into The House. He did not know at the time why people called it that, but by the time he made his first friend he was exuberantly informed. Elizabeth was just hyper like that at ten.

She told him about the teenager that had been murdered there by his lover. That he haunted the house and no one ever lived there for very long, the teen tended to scare people away or hurt them. Rumour had it he was jealous of any couples who chose to live there.

Wolfram told her she was crazy because he had never heard or seen any ghost and his family had been living there for a month. 

Elizabeth told him the ghost only bothered teenagers. That it would not bother him but maybe he should watch out for his brothers.

He told her that she was loony and his brothers would never be scared of some stupid Japanese ghost.

He got a slap on the cheek for the loony comment and they did not talk to each other for a week; then school started and everything was good again.

When Wolfram turned fourteen he had his first boyfriend. It was an older teen, sixteen to be exact and one of Conrad’s friends. His name was Yozak. 

One day while sitting in the living room of their house watching a movie together, Wolfram thought he saw someone out of the corner of his eyes; when he turned there was no one there. Shrugging it off as being due to not getting enough sleep the night before, he went back to watching the movie. 

A few minutes later Yozak announced his need to relieve himself, information which Wolfram informed Yozak he did not need to know. On the way back down to the living room, Yozak fell down the stairs and broke his left arm, right leg and fractured three ribs. Later when he was being taken away by the ambulance, he said it felt like someone had pushed him down the stairs. A week later he broke up with Wolfram. 

That night as he lay sobbing on his bed, Wolfram felt like there was someone stroking his hair and back trying to comfort him. He assumed it was his mother or one of his brothers since it was something they would do, but when he asked the next day he was told they had not been in to see him.

It was then that Wolfram began to wonder if The House really was haunted like Elizabeth had said. This was not a comforting train of thought.

For the next two years Wolfram refused to bring any of his boyfriends to The House, no matter how much they begged and pleaded to see it. He did this because of his now strong belief of the existence of a ghost there.

That all changed when he met Alford. The other teen, a classmate of his, had just moved from Ohio and was so sweet that Wolfram couldn’t say no to bringing him over. They chatted in the kitchen drinking soda for the day, and then Alford went home for the night. Since nothing had happened Wolfram wondered if all his previous superstitions had been for nothing. He would definitely invite Alford over again soon.

The next time Alford visited things seemed to go really well, at least that is what Wolfram thought. At one point Alford went to get him them some drinks, even thought Wolfram had insisted it was his house, and after ten minutes of him being in the kitchen Wolfram became worried. Getting up he headed into the kitchen only to see Alford trying to bandage a large cut on his arm.

When Wolfram asked what happened Alford claimed that there had been a knife in the sink and he had accidentally cut himself on it. The story was full of holes but when Alford kissed him on the cheek and told him he was okay, Wolfram let it drop. After that they spent most of their time together at school and Alford’s house. 

Things went well like that until Wolfram started to get the dreams; he was not too sure what they were at first, usually images of someone his age talking to him in his sleep. He could not however make out what the other was saying. Usually he woke up from the dreams feeling confused and even a little scared sometimes.

The next time Alford came over Wolfram would come to understand that fear. Alford came over for Wolfram’s ‘sweet sixteen’ party thrown by his mother and brothers. The party ended up being anything but.

The first few hours of the celebration went fine; there was gift opening, cake eating, and much merriment. When Wolfram and Alford went upstairs to Wolfram’s room, for a more personal celebration things went wrong.

Wolfram could never really explain what happened after, or even how it happened; he would be too traumatized about the events to do so.

However it went something like this: 

When the two made their way upstairs, lips locked together and Wolfram’s mother’s reminder to use protection ringing in their ears; they immediately fell upon the bed. Wolfram was blushing as he looked up at Alford, breath slightly ragged. There were collective declarations of love before their lips locked again; and then it happened. 

On Wolfram’s dresser was an antique sword; it was one his father had sent him before he died, it wasn’t a sharp piece, the edge having been dulled. But that did not seem to matter when it suddenly hurled towards then at a speed neither would have believed had they seen it. All Wolfram could do once he saw the end of the sticking out of Alford’s chest was scream. 

After this things got hectic; Alford survived, but Wolfram swore to stay away from him since he blamed himself for what happened. Since it was the summer time he chose to stay inside, locking himself away in his room to keep anyone he held dear safe. 

He spent his days staring out the window and his nights tossing and turning the dreams that had been plaguing him for months becoming more prominent and easier to decipher. The boy in them was obviously Japanese with black hair and eyes, and he obviously wanted something from Wolfram. Or rather, as the dreams went on, Wolfram himself. 

This is when Wolfram began to piece things together this boy; Yuuri, Wolfram now knew his name, wanted Wolfram to be with him, to die with him. Wolfram contemplated this, his death would save many people, especially anyone who chose to move into this house would be spared from the pain he had experienced. No one would be hurt like Alford had. That thought alone is what prompted him to make his decision.

Even though he did not know this ghost, or love him like the ghost claimed to love him, he knew that if he did not join him things would just continue the way they had been. And so that was why one summer day; while his mother and brothers were out, Wolfram drew himself a warm bath and took a knife to his wrists. 

The cuts hurt, but Wolfram squeezed his eyes shut against the pain and the tears streaming out of them, and reminded himself that he was doing this for all those he loved. That alone seemed to dull the pain a little.

As he slowly to drift off into his final slumber, Wolfram felt someone take his hand and a voice speaking to him.

“Welcome home.”

And then he knew nothing more.


	2. Greta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greta was two when she was adopted by Gegenhuber and Nicola Grisela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone mentioned wanting a sequel. Even though I wrote the first part almost 10 years ago, I was laying in bed last night and I knew suddenly what that sequel would be. I cried writing the ending, so tissues may be needed. Please don't hate me for this! Also big thanks for the reviews/faves/kudos!

Greta was two when she was adopted by Gegenhuber and Nicola Grisela. She was too young to remember much about the adoption; but she does remember the feeling of joy when Hube and Nicola took her into their arms and welcomed her into their lives. For the first few years of her young life she knew only happiness and love. 

Everything was right in the world.

Not long after Greta turned six she began to feel weak and ill sometimes. She became prone to the occasional dizzy spell, which would leave her momentarily disoriented. Not wanting to worry Hube or Nicola she kept what was happening to herself. It wasn’t until she fell off the monkey bars at school because of dizziness and hurt herself bad enough to need to go to the hospital that they discover that she was very sick. Nicola cried and hugged Greta tightly as the doctor explained what leukemia was to her. Greta didn’t understand exactly what he was saying, but she understood enough to know that she was ill and there was only a slight chance that she would get better. 

That night, tucked into bed between Hube and Nicola she apologized for not telling them about being sick sooner. Hube kissed her forehead and Nicola held her close, telling her that it was alright, they would make it through these troubling times. 

When Greta was seven she lost all of her hair from the treatments to make her better. She cried into Nicola’s arms, worried that all of the kids at school would laugh at her. Both Hube and Nicola had assured her that that everything would be alright, the next day they’d gone out and bought a wig, that looked similar to her own hair, together. 

When she was eight years old Greta knew deep down inside of her that she was not going to get any better. Even with all of the medicine and treatments he health continued to get worse. She still kept up a brave front for Hube and Nicola. She felt so guilty for making them worry and cry all the time and she wanted to be as happy as she could so that they were happy to. 

At night she would pray to anyone listening to make sure that even when she was no longer there, that somehow Hube and Nicola would find a way to be happy always.

Her little brother Ernst was born that same year, bringing so much joy into all of their lives. Hube and Nicola had always thought that they couldn’t have a child of their own, which was why they had adopted Greta. El was a perfect baby, healthy, happy and very curious. Greta loved him so much and thanked whoever had granted her wish for allowing her to be part of his life, even if it was just for a little while. 

Just before her ninth birthday Hube received a job offer in another city. They packed up all of their stuff and moved from their little apartment into a lovely little house with a big backyard where she and El could play as much as they wanted. The moment she stepped foot in the house she felt as though she was at home even El seemed to calm down, giggling happily and reaching out toward something only he could see. 

It wasn’t until they’d been living in the house for a month that she first saw the ghosts. Hube was away from home for a few days, and Nicola had been sick all week and had fallen asleep curled up on the couch. El had begun to cry, and Greta had gotten up from beside her and gone into El’s room to see what he needed. She knew all the basics of taking care of a baby, having wanted to be as much help as possible with her little brother. Given that it was almost eight at night, she knew that he probably only needed a change.

When Greta walked into El’s bedroom he’d quieted down and started laughing in delight. There was a blond young man leaning over the crib, one see through hand petting El’s hair. Greta wasn’t too sure what to do at first; what did you say to a ghost who was comforting your little brother? 

The blond looked up at her then, smiling kindly her way before disappearing, much to El’s displeasure. It wasn’t until he’d been crying for almost a minute that Greta hurried into the room and picked him up. She was still so shocked at what she’d just seen; eventually she managed to calm El and get him back to sleep. 

She never told Hube and Nicola about the ghost.

Over the next few months Greta saw the ghosts more often. At first it was just the blond boy; she would often see him hovering over El or out of the corner of her eye when she was feeling very sick. He never did anything to hurt either of them, and Greta usually felt a little better when she knew that he was around.

The first time she’d seen he black haired ghost was when a man had come to the door while Hube was gone. Greta didn’t know who he was but he was upsetting Nicola, which also upset herself and El. Nicola kept telling him to go away, but he wouldn’t. It wasn’t until a pot fell and almost hit him that the man was finally scared off. Later when she’d been helping Nicola clean up the mess, Greta looked up and saw a black haired ghost standing next to the blond ghost; he seemed angry, but he smiled kindly at her when he saw her looking.

When she asks about the ghost at school, the other children are all too eager to tell her the story about the house. They tell her at first it was only the one ghost, he was killed by his lover and haunted the house for a long time alone. Fifteen years ago a family moved into the house and the youngest son was driven crazy by the ghost until he killed himself and now he’s a ghost to. Their stories make the two ghosts sound evil, but Greta has never seen anything bad, other than what happened with the pot. The other kids just didn’t know her ghosts well enough; she knew they wanted only to protect her family.

At ten years old, Greta knew that she was dying. It had been three weeks since she’d been able to go to school, and she’d been in and out of the hospital since then. The doctor’s had eventually advised Hube and Nicola to take her home and make the best of the time they had left with her. They spent every moment they could at her side; Hube even took time off work so he wouldn’t need to be away. Greta appreciated it, but didn’t want to be any trouble. Even so she was happy to have them nearby. She felt so bad that she would be leaving them behind and hoped that they wouldn’t be sad for too long.

One night she felt a cool hand on her forehead and looked up to see the blond ghost standing at her bedside. “It’s almost time Greta.” His voice was soft and sad as he took her hand in his own. 

“Will it hurt?” She asked, feeling a little afraid.

The black haired ghost came up on her other side and took her other hand. “Wolfram and I won’t let that happen.” He promised her, looking at the blond ghost, Wolfram, lovingly. “We’ll be here the whole time.”

Wolfram smiled at the other ghost, before he turned his attention back to Greta. “Yuuri is right, we’ll make sure that it doesn’t hurt. It will be just like going to sleep; all you have to do is close your eyes Greta. When you wake up again we’ll be here.” 

Greta felt herself getting tired. She wanted to see Hube, Nicola and El one last time. Distantly she could hear El crying but she had no strength to go and comfort him. Her last thoughts before everything faded completely were on how thankful she was for all of their love, and how much she was going to miss them. 

“Don’t worry Greta; we’ll always be here to watch over them.” Wolfram said lovingly, to which Yuuri added gently. “We’ll do it together.” The feeling of their arms around her, holding her was the last thing Greta felt before there was nothing more.


	3. Yuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's story and the end of this little trilogy. Thank you everyone for your comments and faves and for encouraging me to actually do more with this story. I hope this chapter wraps things up nice and neatly for you all!

Yuuri had just turned seventeen the night his boyfriend Saralegi murdered him and then committed suicide in the home Yuuri grew up in. Up until that fateful night in July, Yuuri had lived a very quiet and normal life with his family. His father had been a banker, and his mother a housewife with enough spirit to keep the three rambunctious males in line. Yuuri’s older brother Shouri had been in college at the time, with aims to become the next prime minister of Japan. 

His life hadn’t been anything overly exciting or interesting before his death. He’d been in his second last year of high school, had average grades, and been a member of the baseball team. His best friend Ken Murata was an unimaginable pervert who enjoyed teasing him every chance he got. 

The first time Yuuri and Sara met, Yuuri was fourteen and visiting Murata at school for some social event or another. The two of them didn’t hit it off at all; in fact it would be more accurate to say that they hated each other at first sight. Yuuri thought that Sara was a spoiled brat who lorded it over everyone, and Sara thought that Yuuri was an uncultured jock. Murata, who was friends with both of them, had been caught in between their feud. 

Over the next few months and years however, Yuuri and Sara began to tolerate each other. Soon enough that tolerance morphed into friendship and that friendship into love. They had their first official date when they were both sixteen, it was a just a dinner and a movie but it felt like something magical to the two of them,

Yuuri’s family wholly approved of the relationship, his mother exclaiming how cute they were and how they looked like a royal couple out of a fantasy drama. Murata was happy to have his two best friends getting along and finding happiness together, even if he did get left out occasionally when they went out to do couple things. Yuuri had felt bad about that, but Murata assured him that it was alright. 

Despite their happiness there was some tension, mostly from Sara’s family. His mother did not approve of their relationship in the least and often sent his uncle Berius to spy on him. It soon became hard to find time to themselves, with the only place for them to find solace being either Yuuri’s or Murata’s houses, and neither of those offered much for privacy. 

Slowly it became too much for Sara, and over the course of the next year he became distant and agitated; even prone to fits of violent anger at times. Despite, or maybe because of, his fear for and of Sara, Yuuri stuck by him through it all. There were times when his Sara still showed through, and he knew that once they turned eighteen and graduated that everything would be alright, Sara’s mother would no longer have control over him and he and Yuuri could finally be happy again.

The night of Yuuri’s seventeenth birthday everything went wrong. The night started off well enough; they celebrated with cake and presents at Yuuri’s house, everyone, even Sara was happy. For Yuuri it had been a relief to see Sara so relaxed and happy, as though he didn’t have a care in the world. It wasn’t until they retired for bed that he learned how much that was not true. 

Sara had led him to the bedroom with such intensity in his gaze that it was almost scary. As a seventeen year old male, Yuuri’s thoughts had gone to perverted places; thinking tonight would be the tonight that they would be the night they would be together intimately. When Sara had pushed him on to the bed and begun to tie him to the bedposts with silk ties, Yuuri had been a little startled but was willing to go along with it. Finally Sara had kissed him and then gagged him, before pulling away to stare down at him with a gaze filled with grazed desperation. 

When he brought the gun out of his bag, Yuuri’s heart dropped and he began to struggle against his bindings. Sara had kissed his forehead and told him that everything would be alright, this way his mother couldn’t send Sara away like she planned and they could be together forever. He assured Yuuri that it would be over quickly and there wouldn’t be much pain before aiming the gun at Yuuri’s heart and firing. 

He’d lied; the pain of being shot was like nothing Yuuri had ever experienced. Sara’s shot had been true though and soon enough Yuuri felt his consciousness and life draining out of him, even as he heard the second gun shot go off and Sara’s body hit the floor. His last thought was on how he didn’t want to die, there was so much that he wanted to do still. The last thing he heard was his mother’s scream of horror before everything went black.

After that everything was dark for the longest time before Yuuri woke up feeling disconnected from everything and just so angry! His existence came down to punishing those who had what he didn’t; life, happiness, and love. He never realized that his attacks were only on young couples who had been close to his age at his time of death. 

Over the next twenty years he punished multiple people, doling out what he believed was justice on them. Families came and went, every few years and Yuuri didn’t care; most of the time he stayed in his space, his awareness dimmed until another transgressor disturbed him. 

Yuuri had been dead twenty five years when Wolfram’s family moved into his house, and Yuuri knew something was different. In some ways Wolfram reminded Yuuri of Sara, but at the same time he was completely different. For the first time since his death Yuuri felt something other than blind rage. Being around Wolfram calmed him and he knew that he had to have Wolfram by his side forever. 

Wolfram was sixteen when he answered Yuuri’s call to be together. There was a part of Yuuri that felt guilty for pushing Wolfram to suicide, but Wolfram was meant to be his. As Wolfram’s life drained away, Yuuri had welcomed him with a loving smile and pulled him into his arms. Everything was as it should be.

Things were better after that. Yuuri was with the one he loved, and even though they were both ghosts, they were aware of each other and what was going on around them. For Yuuri everything was right in the world, Wolfram tempered his rage and made him feel happy. Despite this it didn’t take long for Yuuri to notice that Wolfram always seemed so sad. He would watch the families that moved in and out of the house with a look of longing, especially if the family had children. 

Yuuri hadn’t known what to do about it until Greta’s family moved in. Wolfram had loved her on sight, hovering over Greta and her little brother El and comforting them when he could. He was completely enamoured with the little girl, and Yuuri soon found himself caring for her as well. It saddened him to see that Greta was so ill and knowing that she would eventually pass on, but maybe he could ensure that they would all be happy in the end

Greta was ten when she died; Yuuri and Wolfram were at her side comforting her her life began to ebb. As her body took its last breath, they reached as one to embrace her spirit welcoming her into the family and finally Yuuri felt complete. 

Yuuri had been dead over hundred years when he was finally healed enough to pass on. For decades Greta, Wolfram and himself existed together as a family and watching over Hube, Nicola and El. Eventually the family passed on, and Yuuri knew that it was time for them to move on to. Holding Wolfram and Greta close to him Yuuri kissed them both and told them how much he loved them, and thanked them for helping him by loving him to. 

When the light came for them, Yuuri hoped that in the next life they would be together again as a true family this time.


End file.
